


Спасибо

by Gavry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Ну и какого черта человек, которого только что чуть не взорвали и не застрелили в один и тот же вечер, не может просто прийти домой, взять пиво, сесть в кресло и обменяться несколькими вежливыми словами с лучшим другом?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	Спасибо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiitos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795116) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> От автора: в фике ругаются, целуются и используется курсив. От переводчика: переводчик все это оставил, курсив тоже.
> 
> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды WTF Heartaches 2020

Он злится. Шерлок.

Конечно, злится, говорит себе Джон, Мориарти же выиграл. А Шерлок — проиграл. Они, правда, остались в живых, но кто будет радоваться таким пустякам?

Джон, наверное, тоже должен злиться. На мгновение он был уверен, что умрет. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то новое, но рисковать собственной жизнью куда приятнее, если в кармане у тебя пистолет и ты не прикован к взрывчатке, а лазерный прицел не указывает тебе прямо в грудь. Он тоже мог бы сейчас дуться, как Шерлок, смотреть в окно такси на проносящиеся мимо темные дома и время от времени недовольно ворчать.

Он даже мог бы стать немножко жестоким и сказать: это Шерлок виноват, что он оказался в той ситуации. _Шерлок_ наслаждался игрой. _Джона_ обвязали взрывчаткой и оставили как приманку.

Он сглатывает и кидает косой взгляд на Шерлока, который, во имя откровенности, почти не ворчит, только смотрит в окно, не отрываясь. Воротник у него поднят, спина прямая, как палка, подбородок вздернут. Джон думает, что Шерлок мог бы, во имя всего святого, хотя бы разозлившись выглядеть обычным человеком, но нет.

В конце концов такси подкатывает к входной двери 221 Б. Шерлок не сказал ни единого слова после того, как они ушли от бассейна и разместились на заднее сиденьи. У Джона самую малость дрожали колени, но в целом он уже сумел взять себя в руки — его не в первый раз пытались убить. И не умер же он, в самом деле! Все в порядке. Шерлок может сколько угодно дуться, проиграв самому гениальному в мире преступнику, но он, Джон, собирается отпраздновать то, что остался в живых, устроиться в собственном кресле и выпить бутылку-другую пива.

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова — ни у входной двери, ни в холле, ни на лестнице. Шерлок толкает дверь их квартиры и молча включает свет. Джон, вообще-то, уже почти сдался. Он обижен, да, и это совершенно нормально, Шерлок мог бы и догадаться, что Джон слегка не в себе и хотел бы, может, перекинуться с другом несколькими словами вместо вот этой вот молчаливой злости. Но Шерлок, наверное, не понимает или попросту забыл, что Джон тоже здесь.

Он заглядывает в холодильник. Хоть пиво есть, и то хорошо.

— Джон.

Джон оборачивается. Шерлок все еще стоит посреди гостиной, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, и смотрит на него. В первый раз за весь вечер Джон вдруг думает: что, если Шерлок злится не из-за проигрыша, что, если тот злится _на него_ , на Джона, который позволил себя похитить, попался в ловушку? Он уже подыскивает возражения, почти находит, слова крутятся на кончике языка, но Шерлок его останавливает. Шагает вперед и поднимает руку в жесте, который кажется Джону очень усталым и разочарованным.

— Джон, — повторяет он. — Больше никогда так не делай.

Он кажется сердитым, _очень_ сердитым, но Джон все равно до конца не понимает, в чем дело.

— Что? Что именно? Я же не специально...

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок мрачно. — То, что ты сделал там у бассейна — какого черта это было?

Шерлок стоит и ждет ответа. На самом деле ждет. Джон беззвучно вздыхает, захлопывает за спиной дверцу холодильника и делает шаг к Шерлоку. Ну и какого черта человек, которого только что чуть не взорвали и не застрелили в один и тот же вечер, не может просто прийти домой, взять пиво, сесть в кресло и обменяться несколькими вежливыми словами с лучшим другом?

Почему-то он не может противиться этому настойчивому взгляду. Стоит в дверях кухни и пытается сообразить, что Шерлок имел в виду. Он же ничего не делал, только повторял слова Майкрофта и надеялся на лучшее. Разве что...

А.

Ну да.

— Ну?

Джон разводит руками. Шерлок, нахмурившись, не отрывает от него взгляда, рот сжат в тонкую линию, пальцы теребят полу куртки, как будто он... нервничает.

— Прости, — пробует Джон. Ответ очевидно неправильный, потому что Шерлок мрачнеет еще больше. — То есть... Какого черта, Шерлок, мы чуть не умерли сегодня! Не то, чтобы такого раньше не бывало, но... У меня до сих пор колени трясутся, так что давай ты просто дашь мне время спокойно прийти в себя и...

 _— Беги, Шерлок,_ — говорит Шерлок. — _Если ты нажмешь на курок, Мориарти, мы оба разлетимся на куски_.

— Все было не совсем так. И я все равно уже...

— Какого черта ты это сделал, Джон? — спрашивает Шерлок, как будто и в самом деле не понимает — самый умный из всех, кого знает Джон. — Нет, я весьма... благодарен. Тронут. И все же...

— Шерлок, — говорит Джон как можно строже, своим самым солдатским голосом, который, к сожалению, по какой-то причине не действует на Шерлока так же, как на остальных. — Можем мы просто оставить все как есть? Я не могу объяснить. Но... ты и сам знаешь. Знаешь, что ты лучший... — он прокашливается, думая, какого черта его понесло сейчас обсуждать это. — Лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был. Так что... _Спасибо_ вполне хватит. А теперь можно я спокойно выпью пива?

— Джон, — снова начинает Шерлок, но Джон уже не слушает. С него хватит. Он отворачивается, распахивает дверцу чертова холодильника и улыбается, потому что банка пива, открываясь, шипит в его руках. Шерлок все еще стоит посреди комнаты, когда он проходит — ну ладно, театрально медленно, признаем, — через нее и опускается в кресло. По телевизору показывают какую-то ерунду, самое то для теперешнего момента.

Джон едва ли удостаивает Шерлока взглядом, когда тот усаживается в кресло напротив.

На экране телевизора компания молодых людей пьет, курит и изменяет друг другу где-то на южном курорте. Джон хмурится.

— Спасибо, — говорит Шерлок.

Девушка без лифчика, которой едва ли двадцать, прыгает в бассейн. Джон выключает телевизор.

Шерлок сидит в своем кресле, выпрямившись, и смотрит — Джон это и не глядя чувствует. Он вздыхает, переводит взгляд с потухшего телевизора на собственные руки, потом снова на телевизор.

Он ведь даже не думал тогда. Это был почти рефлекс. Теперь, когда все кончилось, Джон понимает, насколько глупой была его попытка: разумеется, снайпер Мориарти все просчитал и прекрасно понял, чем ему надо угрожать. Но Джон уверен, что сделал все всерьез, по-настоящему. Так что на самом деле совсем не удивительно, что Шерлок сейчас молча сидит напротив и не спускает с него глаз.

Наверное, он себя слегка выдал.

— Давай просто забудем, — говорит он.

Шерлок медленно качает головой. Джон глубоко вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Он слышит шаги, но почему-то ничего не понимает. Шерлок останавливается перед ним, руки в карманах, и как-то... ерзает, переступает с ноги на ногу, засовывает руки глубже в карманы. Джон различает удары своего сердца, почти совсем как тогда, у бассейна, _бум-бум-бум-бум_ , руки потеют, но он уверен, отчаянно уверен, что Шерлок спасется, сбежит, просто уйдет, пока Джон держит Мориарти, и он совсем не думает, что будет с ним самим.

Шерлок разводит руками, как будто не знает, что делать, потирает подбородок и поворачивается так быстро, что Джон почти пугается. Он не смотрит, уставившись куда-то поверх каминной доски. С Шерлоком никогда ничего не поймешь. Шерлок никогда не покажет, какие мысли крутятся в его голове. Джон мог бы открыть свое сердце и разложить на виду все маленькие кусочки, а Шерлок все равно будет загадочно стоять с поднятым воротником и глядеть на него, чуть сощурившись.

Он не может больше. Просто не может. Такой длинный, чертовски длинный день...

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок откуда-то сверху. — Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.

— Что угодно, — бормочет Джон.

— Не знаю, как это лучше сформулировать, — Шерлок хмурит брови, и Джон это слышит, мать-перемать, он _слышит_ это по его голосу. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты попробовал меня поцеловать.

Пиво попадает не в то горло, приходится прикрыть рот рукой.

— Прости, _что_?

Шерлок смотрит на него очень серьезно, как будто ищет что-то чрезвычайно важное в его лице. Как будто пытается что-то решить. Джон откидывается на спинку кресла, так далеко, как только возможно, и ищет путь к бегству. Но ему придется перелезать задом через спинку, если он хочет сбежать, не прикоснувшись к Шерлоку.

— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Шерлок, и как, черт побери, его голос может быть таким спокойным, таким _нормальным_... и как он может вот так стоять и смотреть на Джона, или он смотрит не на Джона, а на его _губы_ , во имя всего... — Я попросил слишком прямо, да? Надо было как-то более тактично, но я просто не...

Шерлок снова хмурится и обрывает фразу на полуслове. Теперь уже Джон на него смотрит.

— Боже праведный, только что ты злился на меня...

— За то, что ты пытался спасти мне жизнь. Знаю.

— И вот теперь...

— Это же не стало для тебя полным сюрпризом, — медленно произносит Шерлок.

Джон закрывает глаза. _Конечно, стало, еще как стало, полным сюрпризом, какого дьявола вообще происходит_ , но внизу живота появляется какое-то странное чувство, все внутренности как будто скручиваются, и это почему-то не неприятно. Кожу колет, как булавками, и он дышит все быстрее, да чтоб его, он сошел с ума, наверное, шок только сейчас наступил, он же чуть не умер совсем недавно...

Джон чувствует, как кто-то стискивает его рубашку. О _черт, черт, черт_ , он сидит в кресле, не шевелясь.

— Джон?

Голос Шерлока низкий, тихий и совсем рядом. Джон шумно сглатывает, он весь напряжен, до кончиков пальцев, пальцы на ногах — и те поджались, и ему лишь чудом удается кивнуть.

Шерлок прикасается губами к его губам, и все.

Джон быстро, прерывисто дышит. Шерлок все еще держит его за рубашку — зря, он не мог бы сдвинуться с места, даже если бы захотел. Глаза крепко зажмурены. У Шерлока, оказывается, на удивление мягкие губы. Джон чувствует его дыхание на лице, голова кружится, он думает, что вот сейчас нужно наконец взять себя в руки и оттолкнуть Шерлока...

И осторожно целует в ответ.

Из губ Шерлока вырывается негромкое удивленное восклицание.

Джон пытается дышать, но выходит так себе.

— Боже правый, — бормочет он прямо Шерлоку в губы. Тот крепче сжимает рубашку, и Джон думает, что все-таки надо бы высвободиться, но пошло оно все, кого он пытается обмануть.

Он протягивает руку и нащупывает пальто Шерлока. Тот стоит перед ним на коленях, на полу их гостиной, как, скажите на милость, он будет теперь пить в этом кресле утренний чай? Но Шерлок придвигается ближе, или это Джон притягивает его к себе — он не знает, ничего уже не знает. Он — Джон Уотсон, военный врач в отставке, он чуть не умер сегодня, и вот теперь целуется в гостиной со своим лучшим другом, закрыв глаза.

— Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок, и у Джона слабеют колени, но, к счастью, он может глубже погрузиться в кресло и запустить пальцы в волосы Шерлока, когда тот почти валится на него и целует в губы, в подбородок, в шею, за ухом.

— Как ты узнал? — слышит Джон свой собственный голос, и тут же, очень предсказуемо, но какая к черту сейчас разница: — Боже мой, _Шерлок_...

Шерлок усмехается ему в шею. Это так странно, кожа пылает, Джон почти задыхается. Как так оно вышло, что он и понятия не имел — или все же имел? Шерлок берет его лицо в ладони и целует снова, на этот раз требовательнее и жестче, и Джон кладет собственные пальцы поверх чужих, держит, чтобы не дать себя отпустить. Шерлок тоже нервничает. Его сердце бьется так сильно, что Джон это чувствует, хотя и не знает, как.

Он не знал, что Шерлок умеет целоваться. И подумать не мог, что Шерлоку интересны такие вещи. И вот теперь у него заканчивается воздух, на самом деле заканчивается, а Шерлок все теснее прижимается к нему, Джон сидит в своем кресле, расставив ноги, открытая пивная банка рядом на полу, а Шерлок — между его разведенными коленями, почти лежит на нем. С огромным усилием Джон отодвигается, смотрит в сторону, очень осторожно отстраняет от себя Шерлока и только потом открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как тот выпрямляется, садится на пол перед креслом и запускает руки в волосы, будто не понимая, что происходит.

— Черт возьми, — говорит Джон, не зная, что еще сказать. — Какого черта это было?

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

Джон глубоко втягивает воздух. Шерлок сидит на полу и рассматривает собственные руки, и этот жест настолько... обычен, что Джон выдыхает сквозь зубы и думает — чтоб всем пусто было, — что ни о какой нормальной жизни речь идти больше не может в принципе.

Он опускается на пол рядом с Шерлоком, не замечая побаливающего колена. Шерлок все еще смотрит на свои руки.

— Так что... — говорит он и сам удивляется, что голос почти не дрожит — хотя, с другой стороны, он ведь один раз уже почти умер сегодня. — Это какая-то шутка, да? Или проверка? Или просто временное помутнение рассудка, пройдет?

Шерлок поднимает голову и коротко улыбается.

— Нет, — отвечает, очень спокойным, твердым и низким голосом.

Ясно. Джон никогда особо не умел замечать происходящее вокруг, но это уже что-то новенькое.

Он, кажется, _влюбился_ в Шерлока Холмса, черт побери, и он все время при этом присутствовал и все равно не заметил _ничего_.


End file.
